


【盾冬】养狗记（上）

by isolatedforce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【盾冬】养狗记（上）

Steve捡到Dodger是在一个雨天的夜晚。  
那时候的Dodger实在太过瘦小，她似乎是被遗弃的——就那么随意地被放在一个半封闭的纸箱子里，扔在草坪上，一只刚出生也许才三十天的小奶狗，又冷又饿，要怎么度过这样的暴雨呢？如果不是Steve拥有四倍的听力的话，他也许也无法透过这样密集的雨滴听到这只可怜的小家伙的呜咽，她已经很虚弱了，随时可能在下一秒就死去。  
但幸好Steve发现了她。

纸箱已经被打湿得软到搬不起来，Steve把她抱了出来，右手臂托住她的屁股好让这只小可怜能半趴在自己的肩上，但她挣扎得有些厉害——直到她掉到恰好能扒住Steve的胸肌，这结实柔软的部位仿佛突然给了她安全感。Steve松了口气，他原本生怕自己的力量实在过大会不好控制地伤害到什么，尤其是在他刚从冰封的七十年后醒来，在这样脆弱的生命面前。有另一个心脏在自己胸口跳动的感觉并不坏，甚至还有些温暖。Steve把夹克拉链拉到能略卡住这只小狗的位子，然后用一只手覆住她的头，谢天谢地这里离他的住处只隔了一个街区，而这点距离对美国队长来说根本不值一提。

Dodger实在是一只讨人喜爱的狗。  
Steve的公寓里——这地方于Steve并不能叫家，对他来说这只是个落脚处，一个便于神盾局监视他的地方。他本并不以为意，他一个过时之人，早已无家可归，也无人可等，活着的不过是美国队长的躯壳，包裹着正在腐烂的Steve Rogers。清贫的童年生活意外地并没有让Steve贪图口舌之欲，也许是因为那时他总有一个朋友在想方设法给他尝点好的，比方牛奶糖和蛋糕，是他带来最多的，其实本该还有冰淇淋的，这可是这位朋友的最爱，但考虑到当年Steve的体弱多病，他们常常只能用眼睛舔两口来装作已经吃过了。

Steve正拿着块干毛巾在擦这只死里逃生的小奶狗，他已经想好了他要养这位小淑女——是的他已经边擦边确认了性别，毕竟他从小就喜欢狗，他的一位朋友也喜欢狗，只无奈于他的哮喘而不得不放弃，但这并不妨碍他两趴在围栏上看邻居Brown先生和他的爱犬扔球玩，也不妨碍他两早就做足了关于养狗的功课，如果养狗也能考试的话，Steve相信他的朋友会拿到他所有成绩的最高分。  
“Dodger，”Steve说，“你的名字叫Dodger，Bucky会很高兴的，这是他早就想过要为他的狗起的名字。”  
自他醒来后，这是他第一次说出这个名字，尽管他早在心里念过千千万万遍，但他从不曾说出口，就好像连轻轻地唤出这个名字都会打搅到他心爱的鹿仔的安眠。但此刻，也许无人能体会到Steve这一刻的快乐，他又看见了十三岁的Bucky憧憬地对十二岁的自己说总有一天Steve会熬过那些顽疾，说他们会一起吃冰淇淋一起去大峡谷一起养一只狗，说他已经抢了命名权不许更改，而Steve那时只是看着Bucky描绘属于他们的未来，看着Bucky脸上的神采飞扬和他一同笑着，对Bucky构思的蓝图一同期待着。而现在，尽管Steve已经没有什么好失去，也没有什么好希冀的了，但他至少终于能完成Bucky的一个梦想，这个认知让Steve Rogers的腐烂都变慢了，真好，仿佛他的朋友，他的挚友、兄弟、搭档重新活在了他身上，正透过他的眼睛注视着这只小生灵。Steve低下头，在Dodger的脑袋上轻轻地温柔一吻，“Dodger。”  
而Dodger还懵懵懂懂地不能理解这是什么意思，她只是一只天真的小奶狗，她从喉咙里发出细细的叫声，她喜欢被人亲近，也喜欢和人亲近，她挥舞着四只小短腿，想要给这个金发男人一个奶味的亲亲，她什么都还不懂，但她已经知道她喜欢这个人了。  
Dodger露出一个傻里傻气的笑。

 

养狗实在是一件不容易的事。  
哪怕养的人是超越常人四倍体能的超级战士，哪怕养的狗是超越常狗半倍智商的小金毛。  
Steve把Dodger放在地毯上，他得去给这个饿坏了的小可怜弄点吃的先，但实际上他的冰箱里单调得很，他总不能给Dodger煮牛肉吃——Dodger才长出了几颗牙还是个问题呢。  
Steve煮了两个鸡蛋，他走出厨房，却发现Dodger并没有好好地待在地毯上，她趴在冷冰冰的地板上，看着像睡着了，却又像是没睡好似的抖了抖。Steve带着自己都没察觉的笑，刚想把Dodger抱起来喂食，却不知怎么地有些不放心，转而摸了摸Dodger的鼻头——又干又凉。  
21世纪确实变了很多，对Steve来说有太多新鲜的事物，包括对宠物的科学饲养也进步得不止一点点。公园里的狗狗乐园，街上的宠物医院，电视里的猫粮广告，Steve的一切都被血清放大了四倍，包括学习能力，他只是不太适应这个崭新的社会，但并不意味着他就失去了敏锐的观察力和分析力。尽管已经落后了七十年，许多所谓常识也已经被证实了错误，但Steve相信狗鼻子仍然是判断身体健康的重要标识。这条可永不过时。

 

夜色已深，但仍然灯火通明。  
Steve抱着Dodger走进了一家宠物医院，前台只有值班的护士，他能听见里面生病的毛孩子们睡熟了的呼吸，夹杂着几声疼痛难忍的叫声。Dodger也听见了，她害怕地更缩了点在Steve的怀里，Steve遮住她的耳朵。  
护士看起来年纪并不大，她露出闪亮的笑容来接过了Dodger，“OH，一个小可怜，”她一边熟练地安抚着Dodger，一边看向Steve，“那么，请先做个登记……Captain America？”  
黑人护士发出一声惊呼，Steve压了压帽檐，护士小姐很快克制住了自己，“我是说……Mr.Rogers，那么请问你的狗是什么名字呢？”  
“Dodger.”  
“Ok,fine,医生正在抢救一只刚出了车祸的狗，你可能需要等一会，我是Amanda Wilson,也许你可以和我说说Dodger有什么症状呢？”  
“事实上，Mrs Wilson,我是今天刚遇到Dodger的，她被人遗弃，淋了很久的雨，”Amanda点了点头,“确实，今天下了很大的雨，”“在我把Dodger带回去后，我发现她的鼻头是干的，并且嗜睡。”  
“以我的经验来看Dodger很可能是得了犬瘟，这是幼犬极易感染的一种疾病，具体的还是要等医生来进行检查，你稍等一会，不要给Dodger进水进食，如果有呕吐物或排便请装在这个袋子里让我拿去检查。”Amanda递过来一个塑料袋，Steve接过了冲她点头致谢，他抱着Dodger坐在等候区的椅子上，他低头看着怀里的Dodger，从Amanda的角度看那帽檐完全遮住了他的眼睛,只能看到他紧抿着的嘴角。

 

Steve经历过很多次与死神搏斗的瞬间，在他成为Captain America之前，腥红热、风湿热、哮喘……各种疾病如影随形地纠缠着他，但他都捱过来了，捱过了病痛，捱过了血清，他始终与命运殊死相争并占据上风，命运知道没法直接击溃他，于是狞笑着安排了一个人来偷走他的心，然后离开他。  
现在，命运又想故技重施了。  
他前一个小时的快乐悄失了，Steve Rogers就像一个沙漏，Dodger摆正了他，试图把他拼凑回一个完整的Rogers，但现在又颠倒了，又开始了腐烂的倒计时。  
他的手劲不自觉地加重了些，Dodger发出不舒服的叫声，Steve松开手，小声地说了一句sorry，换来了Dodger已经不湿漉漉的亲吻。  
Dodger会没事的，Steve心想，他不会再无能为力第二次了。

Dodger排便了，Amanda拿去检验，她还没开口，Steve已经从她的眼神里知道了答案，“确诊了是吗？”  
Amanda爱怜地看了一眼Dodger，“确实是犬瘟，纯种幼犬的死亡率能达到80%，但幸运的是你发现的早，这会还不是很严重，我相信Dodger会成为那20%的幸运儿。”  
漫长的一夜。  
Dodger得禁食禁水，医生给开了点滴，治犬瘟的和补充营养的都得打，那几瓶加起来简直比Dodger都要大了。打留置针的时候Dodger都紧绷了，但她一声也没叫，Amanda夸她很勇敢，她好像能听得懂似地咧开了嘴。Dodger被安置在输液室的一个小隔间里，身下垫着清洁垫，她已经迷迷糊糊地又闭上了眼，脑袋抵着Steve的手，任Steve轻轻地抚摸着理顺她的毛发。  
Steve想起了过去很多个日子里，他躺在病床上，手背上、手腕上是密密麻麻的针孔。那时留置针还没有发明，输一次液他都得被刺一次，值得庆幸的是由于太过瘦弱——他的静脉好找得很，甚至新护士都能一次成功，也省得受来来回回的折磨。那些针孔只是看着有点触目惊心，其实一点也不疼，还是说，他的痛觉其实都转移到Bucky那去了呢？每次他扎的时候，Bucky都跟护孩子似的用手蒙他的眼睛，针扎进来的那一刻，Steve只感觉像被蚊子咬了一口，倒是Bucky连手都在抖，嘴上还要一个劲地安慰Steve，再掏颗糖出来说是奖励他没哭。  
嘿Bucky,你知道你的Steve在想你吗？  
你为什么都不肯路过我的梦境呢？  
你舍得你的小Stevie吗？


End file.
